onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah
Deletion Consideration This so called Devil Fruit doesn't have enough evidence to support whether it exists or not. Maybe we should delete it unless we have some solid prove that the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah indeed exists. Yatanogarasu 20:15, 10 February 2009 I agree. If we have a page for this Devil Fruit speculation, then why not every other unconfirmed devil fruit? Why don't Eutass and Law have pages, unlike this guy they were confirmed to have devil fruit powers. I say we just scrap it, and maybe put it in the speculation/unconfirmed section of the Zoan page.Yugimons 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :In this case we have an idea what it would be called. The Zoans have a very precise naming scheme, whereas the paramecias don't. One-Winged Hawk 23:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Even so, I thought speculations are not meant to be put up on this site (other than the speculation page or something). So I request that this page should be deleted, otherwise it would be unfair to other speculations other people tried to put up (such as Ace's Mera Mera no Mi weakness is water, someone did pt that up once or twice, despite it being unproven yet, and was consequently deleted). Yatanogarasu 15:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::After all, speculations like this page makes the One Piece Wikia look bad (no offense), especially filler like this one here, where evidence is even more lacking than canon material. I mean, in the filler Ice Hunter Arc, Lilo can control plants, and is speculated to be a fruit user, but no page has been set up for her power. Also, Monkey D. Dragon is HIGHLY speculated wind Logia Devil User, but you don't see people setting up a "Kaze Kaze no Mi" (Wind Wind Fruit) page or something. Therefore, it should be that this page is deleted for fairness and the good image of this website. Yatanogarasu 15:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, how could you be sure that this is a "Cheetah" Model? I mean, Dalton has the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison, but the English dub (and perhaps some other fans) thinks it looks more like an ox. Also, the Mogu Mogu no Mi ate by Miss Merry Christmas makes her look more like a penguin than a mole. It goes to show you looks can be deceiving, and we might mistaken what they truly are by basing on looks alone. Yatanogarasu 15:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure all the subs called it an OX too. Though I didn't realize that penguins have claws and dig holes. Drunk Samurai 00:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Can we get to the main point of this article? We should delete it because there is no hard evidence, and therefore it is a speculation, which is not allowed (even as a part of an article, let alone as an entire page). Yatanogarasu 22:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Yatanogarasu has a point... But there *is* a small way around this... Used by the Jolly Roger Pirates page and Bilkans. That is to write "assumed name" at the start. However, difficult one even then as we knew Roger had a crew and the Bilkans are a sky race as such. We have no confirmation THIS was a DF, the signs were there but it was never stated. And I doubt ever will. I don't think it should be deleted. Perhaps merged with the owners page until further proof comes out of the drain pipes (not likely). One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: Well, seeing how Foxy gets paraded by the filler crew almost to the point of becoming the Team Rocket of One Piece , it is not entirly impossible we would get aditional showings of Chicheetah, however, they have yet to use anyone aside from Foxy, Porche and Hamburg (possibly because of the cost of aditional voice actors ,lets face it, these people do it for money) --New Babylon 17:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : I would just like to add my opinion on the filler crews inability to do stuff consistently . You remember that when Don Achino first came before Zoro using his ability , Zoro was able to slash through him, hit and damage the wall behind the Don, but not him, but later, Luffy can punch him with G 2nd bursts (though his regular atacks actualy seemed to lose their impact and momentum the instant they hit the Don's body before, on acount of "heating up", which I found kind of weird) . And there is also the classic unexplained defeat of Don Achino, who, even though he is at 10 000 (hotter then the surface of the sun) , Luffy punches him physicilay and the hit hits, but also beats the Don against a wall and has Luffy with no damage or burns at all . That was never explained . : I liked how in the 9th movie intro, they provided bounties for alot of old and oftentimes seldom remembered movie and filler antagonists (something which their proper showings never displayed) so it is not 100% impossible they won't correct themselves, but again, they had Luffy being able to hear the Milenium Dragon's thoughts without a given reason and that to remains unanswered . But I think this page should stay like it is now , to preserve the discusion . --New Babylon 21:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be deleted in the introduction it's said that "ıt might have eaten by Chiqicheetah" Seriously.. "MIGHT"? If you don't delete this page than wh should create pages like Inu Inu no Mi; Model: Dalmatian or Tori Tori no Mi; Model: Phoenix 17:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC)